beri kami kasih sayang
by priskila.jean
Summary: Hai namaku sakura , ya nama yang indah menurut kalian tapi tidak menurutku, nama itu memuakkan menurutku, oh ya aku lupa memperkenalkan keluargaku, aku adalah anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara, aku memiliki dua kakak perempuan , kakakku yang pertama adalah karin , dan yang kedua adalah hinata , aku dan kedua kakakku lahir dikeluarga berkecukupan tapi kekurangan kasih sayang.
1. Chapter 1

"**BERI KAMI KASIH SAYANG"**

**Pendahuluan:**

Hai namaku sakura , ya nama yang indah menurut kalian tapi tidak menurutku, nama itu dulu memuakkan menurutku, oh ya aku lupa memperkenalkan keluargaku, aku adalah anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara, aku memiliki dua kakak perempuan , kakakku yang pertama adalah karin , dan yang kedua adalah hinata , aku dan kedua kakakku lahir di tengah-tengah keluarga yang bercukupan didalam bidang material tapi tidak dibidang keharmonisan, aku dan kedua kakakku sudah dibiasakan dengan kehidupan yang mandiri serta menjadi pembantu dari dulu. sejak kecil bahkan saat usia aku dan liontine yang baru menginjak usia lima tahun aku dan kedua kakakku sudah lebih dewasa dari anak-anak usia kami. Baiklah aku akan mulai cerita ini…

**BAB 1**

AAAAAKKKKKHHHHHHH!

sakura berteriak sangat kencang sambil memandang langit gelap dari atas balkon sekolahnya, siswa kelas 1 SMA ini sat ini sedang bolos pelajaran sejak bell tanda masuk berbunyi, nama "sakura" seharusnya dipakai untuk nama siswa wanita yang memiliki sifat cantik,berbudi luhur dan baik serta memiliki kasih sayang yang banyak dari orangtuanya, tapi tidak dengan sakura yang satu ini dia adalah kebalikan dari semua sifat tadi, dia memiliki sifat pemberontak,egois,dan berandal tapi ada satu sifat yang baik yang melekat pada diri sakura ini, dia sangat menyayangi kedua kakaknya melebihi apapun didunia ini. Saat ini sakura berada diatas balkon sekolahnya dengan mengenggam sebatang rokok ditangannya , sudah tidak tahu lagi sudah berapa batang rokok yang sudah dihisapnya yang dia tahu dia hanya ingin tenang untuk sementara. Dia menyentuh pipi nya yang membiru dan bibirnya yang lebam dan menyunggingkan seringaian yang sinis, luka ini membuatnya mengingat kejadian semalam dengan orangtua nya yang "tercinta" sakura pun mengingat kejadian dimana dia mendapat 'hadiah' dari kedua orangtuanya . hari minggu bagi kebanyakan orang adalah hari keluarga karena semua kegiatan akan libur pada hari minggu dan menghabisnya waktunya bersama keluarganya , begitu juga dengan keluarga yang cukup terpandang di kompleks perumahan ini, keluarga ini juga melakukan ritual libur tersebut tapi acara libur yang tenang ini hanya dirasakan oleh dua orang saja tepatnya orangtua dari karin ,hinata,dan sakura.

**FLASH BACK:**

Minggu pagi ini pun sama seperti minggu-minggu lainnya bagi keluarga ini, hanya dipenuhi dengan makian dan teriakan, seperti saat ini.., HINATAAA! Dasar anak tidak berguna mana makanan nyaa , aku sudah laparrrr cepatlah bodohhh! Ya ayah sebentar , sahut hinata dari dalam dapur, dan ada teriakan lain lagi , KARINNNN! Sudah siap kau menyapu dan mengepel rumah ,membersihkan kaca,merapikan tempat tidurmembersihkan halaman belakang?! Ya bu lagi aku kerjain sahut karin. Setelah itu keluarga tersebut kembali diam untuk menikmati masakan yang sudah dihidangkan oleh anak kedua mereka. Tapi sepertinya tidak berlangsung lama karena setelah itu, HINATA! Kemari kau, kau tahu apa yang kau masak?! Ini kepedasan bodoh! Kau mau membunuh ayahmu ini hah?! Dasar anak tidak berguna mati saja kau! Aku tidak sudi punya anak seperti kau! Hanya tangisan yang dapat menjawab semua kesedihan hati hinata! Hee anak bodoh hanya menangis saja yang kau bisa ya?! Maaf ayah, akan aku ganti makanannya. Hah sudahlah buang saja makanan tidak berguna ini aku sudah tidak selera makan gara-gara kau! Mana adikmu si sakura?! Apa dia masih tidur dasar anak tidak tahu diri hah?! Belum sempat hinata menjawab sang ayahdan ibu atau kita sebut hyuga hiashi dan hyuga mitsuki, segera menaiki tangga dan menghampiri kamar sakura, BRAKK! , Heyyyy anak bodoh! Mau sampai kapan kau mau tidur hah?! Kamar kau seperti kandang hewan begini, cepat bangun bodoh! Akhirnya sang anak pun bangun dan menggumam kata 'Berisik' yang masih dapat didengar oleh kedua orangtuanya, ayahnya pun mengggeram marah dan menarik sakura serta membantingnya ke dinding, hei anak bodoh! Anak tidak berguna apa maksudmu hah?! sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan menanggapi ayahnya ini dan dia pun berkata, apa peduli kau hah?! Buat apa aku menghargai orangtua busuk seperti kalian! Cihhh buang-buang waktu saja kalian berdua! Dan untuk kau ayah mau sampai kapan pun kau memaki-maki aku atau memukul ku,aku tidak akan pernah takut dengan mu, kau camkan itu! Sang ayah pun menggeram marah dan menampar sang anak serta mendorong sang anak ke dinding lagi dengan keras sehingga bibir sang anak pun mengeluarkan darah. Dasar anak kurang ajar mati saja kau! sang ayah pun memukul dan memaki-maki sakura dengan kasar , sampai sang ayah puas dan meninggalkan sang anak di kamar bersama sang ibu, ibu pun berkata , lebih baik kau mati anak bodoh cuihh , dan pergi menyusul sang suami. Kamar tersebut pun kembali sepi, sakura pun memandang arah pintu sambil memasang senyum sinis dan sambil membersihkan darah disudut bibirnya! Kita lihat saja nanti yang akan mati batin sakura.

**FLASH BACK OFF:**

sakura pun menghela nafas mengingat kejadian semalam, bagi dia dipukul,dimaki sudah biasa baginya dan dia tidak peduli itu, tapi dia peduli saat melihat kedua kakaknya menangis, dan membuat dia menggeram marah, dia tahu kedua orangtuanya sangat keterlaluan. Saat Sakura ingin mengambil rokok serta menyalakan nya tiba-tiba aksinya dihentikan oleh gurunya anko sensei, Disini kau rupanya sakura, ikut aku kekantor guru, setiap hari kau selalu berulah hari ini kau akan terkena detensi. sakura pun membuang rokoknya dan mengikuti sang guru dengan malas ke kantornya. sakura apa kau tidak bosan membuat ulah hm? Membolos pelajaran,berkelahi dengan murid laki-laki dan perempuan,berdemo, dan sekarang kau ketahuan merokok? sakura hentikan sikap kanak-kanakan mu ini atau aku akan memberimu hukuman lebih parah dari ini. Valentine hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar petuah-petuah tidak penting dari gurunya ini. Hamper sejam sakura dinasehati oleh gurunya dan dia sama sekali tidak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan gurunya, tapi satu kalimat dari gurunya membuat dirinya terbelak , ''sakura, aku akan memanggil kedua orangtuamu untuk menghadapku, aku memaklumi jika kau berbuat onar dengan berkelahi,berdemo,membolos tapi saya tidak dapat memaklumi kalau kamu ketahuan merokok, itu membuat citra sekolah ini menjadi ikut buruk dan saya akan menelpon kedua orangtuamu untuk datang besok, sekarang kau boleh keluar dan masuklah kekelasmu''. sakura hanya diam dan berjalan keluar dari ruang guru tersebut, sebenarnya dia tidak peduli jika besok dia akan dipukul ,dimarahi atau dimaki orangtuanya. Tapi masalahnya jika dia berulah di sekolah dan ketahuan orangtuanya apalagi sampai dipanggil seperti ini, kakak-kakaknya pun akan ikut kena getahnya, dia tidak mau kakak-kakaknya dipukul atau dimarahi karena kesalahannya dia sangat menyayangi kakak-kakaknya dia pun masuk kekelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran terakhir.

BAB 2

TENG..TENGG…TENGGG…

Bell tanda pelajaran pun telah usai, semua siswa dan siswi segera pulang kerumah mereka, valentine berjalan gontai keluar kelasnya, didepan kelas kedua kakaknya sudah menunggu nya untuk pulang bersama, sang kakak pun bingung melihat kelakuan adiknya yang menurut mereka lain itu, akhirnya sang kakak pertama pun bertanya, '' ada apa denganmu sakura?, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, ceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi, kudengar kau membolos lagi? Hukuman apa lagi yang diberi gurumu sampai kau lemas begitu?''. sakura pun menjawab dengan lirih ''maafkan aku kak, aku merasa bersalah, hanya saja masalah kali ini akan berhubungan dengan dua orangtua itu, aku takut gara-gara aku kalian jadi kena tulahnya, maafkan aku''. sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya, hanya kepada kedua kakaknya die takut dan merasa bersalah, dia takut ayahnya melukai kedua kakaknya ini. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa , kami tidak akan memarahi mu, kami akan selalu membelamu, tapi janji kau harus berbuat baik dan jangan berulah lagi. Baiklah kak hehehe. Sang kakak hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut sang adik yang hanya dibalas dengan renggutan kesal. Hanya kepada kedua kakaknya sakura dapat bermanja. yaudah Ayo pulang. canda dan tawa menghiasi perjalanan pulang mereka, dan akhirnya mereka sampai kerumah. Tapi didepan rumah ayah dan ibunya sudah menunggu dengan raut wajah yang letih dan kesal, terlihat mereka masih menggunakan baju kerja tanpa mengganti terlebih dahulu, sang ayah hiahi hyugga pun berbicara dengan raut wajah kesal, sakura apa maksud mu ini hah?! Kenapa pihak sekolah sampai memanggil kami?! Kau tahu kau membuat kami malu! Dasar anak tidak berguna! Kau ketahuan membolos pelajaran,dan kau ketahuan merokok! Apa-apaan kau ini! Kau membuat malu keluarga saja, belum lagi kau dilapori sudah sering berantam,berdemo,membolos setiap hari, kau mau jadi apa hah?! Dasar anak tidak tahu diri, mendingan kau mati saja! Sang ibu haruno mitsuki atau sekarang hyuga mitsuki pun juga menampar sakura dengan keras, anak tidak tahu untung sepertimu lebih baik mati!, anak tidak berguna! Kedua orangtua ini pun memukul sakura dan memaki sakura. sakura hanya diam saja, tidak ada setetes air mata yang keluar, dia tidak mau menangis didepan orangtuanya ini, dia juga tidak mau melawan orangtua nya , dia takut orangtuanya akan melukai kakaknya jika dia melawan. Sang kakak tidak tega melihat adik mereka dipukuli seperti itu, Hentikan ayah ibu jangan pukul sakura lagi, kasihan dia,ampuni dia ayah, jika ayah masih memukulnya lebih baik pukul saja kami yah. Sang ayah berkata ' dasar kalian sama-sama tidak berguna bawa adikmu ini kekamar dan hari ini kau sakura kau tidak akan mendapatkan makan malam dan untuk kalian berdua segera buatkan makanan untuk ku dan istriku , setelah kami selesai mandi makanan sudah harus ada di meja makan, cepat laksanakan! Mereka pun membawa adik mereka ke kamar dan berniat untuk mengobatinya tapi adik menolak dan berkata lebih baik kalian siapkan makanan untuk kedua orang tua itu, aku akan mengobati luka ku sendiri. Baiklah kami pergi dulu, jangan lupa obati lukamu kami akan siapkan makanan dulu. karin dan hinata pun mempersiapkan makanan untuk ayah dan ibu mereka, mereka pun mempersiapkan makanan dengan cepat dan sebelum orangtua mereka selesai mandi, makanan sudah terhidang dimeja makan. hinata pun menghela napas lelah, hahh capek sekali kak, badanku pegal semua rasanya, aku mandi dulu ya kak. Sang kakak hanya tersenyum dan berkata mandilah nanti malam aku akan mengusuk kamu, kamu pasti capai sekali lekaslah mandi jangan sampai ayah dan ibu marah lagi. Ehhm baiklah kak, aku mandi dulu. Sang kakak pun hanya tinggal sendiri didapur, setelah merasa semua sudah selesai, dia pun segera berbalik dan menaiki tangga untuk memberitahu bahwa makanan sudah selesai. Tok..tok..tok ,ayah ibu makanan sudah selesai aku mandi dulu ya, selamat makan ayah ibu. Orangtua itu hanya berkata Ya hmm. Dan mereka keluar dari kamar mereka dan menikmati makan malam tersebut.

sampai situ dulu ya.. nanti aku lanjutin

review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen ne , aku ingin melanjutkan cerita ini, sebelum itu aku mau meminta maaf , masih banyak typo di cerita ini, dan saya ingin menjelaskan sekali lagi kepada readers sekalian bahwa nama valentine yang terselip disitu adalah nama dari sakura, jadi jika ada nama 'valentine' bisa diganti dengan 'sakura'. Saya akan lebih memperbaiki cerita saya, karena saya masih baru,jadi mohon maklum dan Mohon bantuannya

#namikaze uzumaki family: kita lihat saja nanti hehe

**Chapters 2…**

Hari ini masih subuh, kira-kira jam 3 pagi, tapi sepertinya sudah ada orang didapur, ya dia adalah Karin dan hinata, dua gadis remaja ini sedang memasak untuk mempersiapkan makanan untuk mereka semua. Karin sedang memasak makanan dengan lihainya, sedangkan hinata sedang memasak air untuk orangtua mereka, pekerjaan mereka selesai pukul setengah lima pagi,mereka lalu membangunkan sakura untuk segera mandi untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah.

**KRIETTT…. **

Suara pintu dipuka pun terdengar, Karin anak pertama ini pun tersenyum melihat adiknya masih tidur, dia pun mengguncangkan badan sakura agar segera bangun, dan berbisik ditelinga sakura, "sakura ayo bangun kamu nanti telat" sakura pun menggeliat dari tempat tidurnya dan menggumam "ngg.. nee chan , saku masih ngantuk. Sebentar lagi" Karin hanya mendengus geli melihat adiknya satu ini " tidak bisa saku, kamu harus bangun, nanti kamu telat" akhirnya sang adik pun menurut dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dan menguap. Hoamm… "selamat pagi nee chan" kata sakura sambil mencium pipi kakaknya ini. Karin menjawab "Selamat pagi juga sakura, segera mandi, kita akan segera sarapan" sakura pun segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan melaksanakan ritual mandinya. Karin pun hanya mendengus gelid an segera membersihkan tempat tidur sakura, setelah semua sudah terlihat bersih, Karin pun segera keluar dari kamar.

*Sedangkan dikamar lain*

**Tok…tok..tok..**

"Ayah ibu bangun , air panasnya sudah selesai, sebaiknya segera mandi. Kak Karin juga sudah mempersiapkan makanannya, ayah dan ibu setelah mandi bisa langsung makan" pangggil hinata kepada orangtuanya. Orangtuanya pun segera bangun, dan membuka pintu buat hinata, hinata yang tahu apa tugasnya pun langsung masuk tapi sebelum masuk hinata mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada orangtua nya, dan segera masuk kekamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan air panas untuk orangtua nya, setelah selesai dia pun berkata "tou san kaasan air panasnya sudah selesai, tousan dan kaasan bisa langsung mandi saja" ayah dan ibunya pun hanya menjawab "hn" dan dibalas hinata dengan senyuman dan segera menutup pintu orangtua nya. Hinata pun juga bersiap-siap untuk mandi, saat dia ingin mandi, dia berpapasan dengan sakura dan Karin yang sudah memakai seragam sekolah, hinata pun tersenyum dan menyapa mereka "pagi Karin nii, pagi sakura" sakura dan karin pun menjawab "pagi juga hinata" hinata pun segera berlalu untuk segera mandi. Pukul setengah tujuh semua keluarga sudah berkumpul dimeja makan dan memakan makanan mereka, acara makan hanya dibubuhi oleh suasana hening tidak ada yang bicara satupun, sampai sang kepala keluarga pun berkata "sakura, aku dan mitsuki akan memenuhi panggilan dari anko sensei, dan hukuman untukmu adalah kau tidak akan mendapatkan uang jajan selama sebulan dan sepulang sekolah kau langsung pulang, sekali lagi saja aku dengar kau membolos dan merokok, maka aku tidak segan-segan memberi hukuman lebih parah dari ini, dan satu hal lagi sepulang sekolah kau harus membersihkan taman belakang" sakura pun hanya mengggumamkan kata "hm" menjawab perkataan ayahnya. Kau ini! Kau kira kau siapa, kau harus sopan kepada tousan mu" sembur nyonya keluarga hyuga tersebut dan tanpa segan-segan dia menampar sakura. Sang suami pun tidak tinggal diam " sakura sekali lagi kau tidak sopan kepadaku dan ibumu kau akan kuhukum lebih parah dari semalam" sakura pun hanya mengerling matanya bosan tanpa berniat menjawab lagi, akhirnya sarapan pagi ini sudah selesai,ketiga anaknya pun segera permisi untuk berangkat ke sekolah , dan tak lama sang kepala keluarga segera pergi keluar diikuti sang istri dari belakang mereka akan kekantor sebentar dan setelah itu memenuhi panggilan anko sensei.

Di perjalanan menuju sekolah, sakura hanya diam saja , biasanya dia selalu cerita apapun disepanjang jalan ini dengan kakaknya, sang kakak pun hanya diam saja tidak mau menganggu sakura, tapi sepertinya tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba…

Ok , sampai sini dulu, review please . arigatou *sambil membungkukkan badan*


End file.
